Un désir, une envie, un voyage
by Yukimura Kaemonosuke Sanada
Summary: ED/ROY, Ed rencontre Roy alors qu'il est avec Envy, il s'apperçoit de ce qu'il veut vraiment, et part pour central au beau milieu de la nuit; La question est pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui? LOL Fic arrêtée.....


C'était un soir de Novembre, il faisait froid et la nuit s'annonçait mauvaise. Le manoir sombre et glacial où continuait à vivre, malgré la mort de Dante, Envy, Wrath, Lust et Glutonny était triste et morbide. L'orage éclata, avec un éclair blanc déchirant le ciel et un grondement qui fit trembler la vieille maison. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre se trouvait Envy, regardant le ciel déversé la pluie sur la rue. Wrath lui aussi à sa fenêtre contemplait les passants et non le ciel et son regard fût attiré par deux têtes blondes, l'une des silhouettes étant visiblement plus petite que l'autre. Non loin de là, à deux fenêtres prêt se trouvait Envy, toujours dans ses pensées, pensées bizarres, que malgré le froid glacial de ce mois de Novembre, il sentait en lui une certaine chaleur. Il pensait en réalité à Edward, oui le Fullmétal Nabot l'énervait, à un tel point qu'il l'obsédait. Mais ce 14 Novembre, il pensait à Ed sans se sentir énervé. Il ressentait autre chose, il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais ce n'était ni la haine, ni la colère habituelle, non c'était plus doux, plus tendre, et il trouvait Edo si attirant…

Envy : Wouahhh!! A quoi je pense là… ce nabot n'est qu'un… qu'un… qu'un nain!!

Non loin de là Wrath ayant tout entendu mais étant loin d'avoir tout compris,

Wrath : Ben qu'est-ce que t'as Envy?

Envy : Non rien, qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?

Wrath : Comment c'que j'te veux, regarde en bas, tu rêve ou quoi, y a les deux Elrick, on va pouvoir se venger!

Et à cette réflexion, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sauta jusqu'à le fenêtre de Wrath, et celui-ci s'étant reculé devant ce geste brusque, il entra. Wrath eu peur car Envy était empli de colère mais contre lui et non contre le Fullmétal.

Envy : Tout ça c'est du passé tu entends DU PASSE!!

Wrath : Ben calme toi Envy on dirait que tu le défends le minus.

Envy : La vengeance ne servirait à rien c'est tout.

Wrath : Pfff tu parles! Dans ce cas j'irais avec Lust et Glutonny ou bien tout seul s'il le faut.

Envy : Ne soit pas idiot et ne fait pas ça.

Wrath : Ben quoi t'as peur que j'abîme ton nabot.

Envy : Baka! Et puis c'est pas mon nabot d'ailleurs.

Wrath : Je te croirais quand tu taperas dessus.

Et sur cette dernière parole, Wrath sauta dans la rue pour atterrir tout juste devant les deux Elrick.

Al : Euh Ed, chuis pas sur qu'il veuille causer là.

Et comme l'avait si bien vu Al, Wrath se jeta sur Edward, voyant que ce dernier refusait de se défendre et au moment où Wrath allait frapper Ed, il percuta Envy de plein fouet, ce denier s'étant interposé.

Wrath : Ha! Tu vois j'avais raison, tu le défends.

Edward était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Et quand Wrath se retourna et qu'il allait frapper Alphonse, Envy ne réagit pas.

Wrath : c'est donc bien le nabot que tu protèges et non la vengeance, je peux donc me venger sur celui là.

Mais au moment où il allait toucher Al, il s'arrêta, il ne comprenait pas, mais son cœur lui interdisait de taper ce doux visage qu'il admirait.

Al : J'comprends pas? Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?

Wrath : Oh toi ferme là hein!

Envy : Tsss! C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son amoureux Wrath.

Edward : Eh c'est pas son amoureux!

Envy : Ta gueule le nabot! J'te cause pas!

Wrath : Et toi alors c'est comme ça qu'tu parle à ton amoureux?

Ed : Eh chuis pas son amoureux.

Envy : C'est pas mon amoureux, c'est un nabot!

Ed : T'as un problème toi?

Envy : Bien sur que non, entre nous malgré la taille, t'es bien conçu.

Ed rougit comme une pivoine à cette remarque, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Al : D'où tu sait que mon frère est bien foutu ou non toi?

Envy : Ben je fait bien mon travail d'observateur c'est tout!

Wrath : Enfoiré de première, alors c'est ce nabot à poil que tu regardait tout le temps!

Envy : Chacun ses centres d'intérêts mon p'tit, j'te disais rien quand tu mattait tranquillement le grand sous sa douche, hein pervers!

Wrath se tut, rouge de honte, gêner par les propos d'Envy, alors il avait vu son manège, alors il savait qu'il ne taperais pas Al, alors c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il rentra au manoir, trop honteux de lui-même et de sa foutue réaction de vengeance, suivi de Al qui alla lui parler. Et là, restant sous la pluie, un Edo en état de choc et un Envy tristounet.

Envy : Je suis désolé Ed, au re…

Mais Ed captura ses lèvres avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, oui il aimait cet homonculus hargneux et cruel, mais si tendre et si doux, comme une peluche, même mieux. Et contrairement à toute attente de la part d'Ed, Envy, lui saisit les hanches pour resserrer l'étreinte, le tirant un peu plus contre lui et lui rendit son baiser. Arrivés à bout de souffle, Envy attira son amant jusqu'à la porte du manoir, puis à l'abri du porche, il lui demanda s'il voulait bien rester, passer la nuit ici avec lui. Et au contraire des pensées d'Envy, Ed accepta en embrassant Envy, tout en cherchant à tâtons la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

De leur côté, Al et Wrath se regardaient, rougissaient, détournaient leur regard, se reprenaient et se reregardaient. Ils avaient dans les yeux l'expression des sentiments qu'ils n'exprimaient pas, mais essayant d'y faire face sans y parvenir, ils se rapprochèrent puis l'un comme l'autre lorgnèrent dangereusement le corps de leur vis-à-vis. Puis ils entendirent le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquée violemment et ils reconnurent la voix de Ed qui avait poussé un cri, dont ils hésitaient sur la nature.

Envy :

En effet an bas, Envy avait littéralement retourné la situation, plaquant Ed contre la porte, qui claqua violemment cette dernière et Edward poussa un cri de surprise et de désir quand la peau d'Envy, qui était tombé sur lui, entra en contact avec la sienne. L'homonculus de l'Envie essayant maladroitement de se relever, retomba de plus belle sur Edo, se collant encore plus, poussant à son tour un cri de désir. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre après ce nouveau cri et les deux garçons du haut se lâchant du regard descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ils arrivèrent très vite, trop vite jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, pour constater un Edward collé en sandwich contre la porte, le ventre à l'air, son T-shirt ayant légèrement remonté et un Envy qui ne tenait plus que par le corps d'Ed, qui le retenait de se retrouver par terre, leurs peaux se touchant, leurs cuisses se croisant, et leurs lèvres se collant. Ed et Envy n'avaient pas eu le temps de se séparer que leurs frères étaient déjà là se demandant ce qui se passait.

Aucun des quatre garçons présents n'arrivaient à bouger ou à parler. C'est Lust qui rompu le silence, elle descendait prendre à boire, quand elle vit la position d'Envy et Ed et quand elle lu le malaise dans les yeux des quatre garçons.

Lust: Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Les quatre: …

Lust: Ok, bon aller ce suffit, Wrath, Al dans votre chambre, Envy, Edo dans la votre, y en a assez de vos histoire, il est tard, tout le monde au lit!!

Envy: Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi? Il est que 21 h 30! Et puis c'est MA chambre, pas la notre à lui et moi!

Lust: Le temps que vous fassiez AMPLEMENT CONNAISSANCCE, il sera bien 23 h 00 au minimum. 

Envy: Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, hein? Qu'entends-tu par FAIRE CONNAISSANCE?

Lust: Ce que tu entends par torture!

Envy: Grrr  tu va me le payer cher Lust!

Ed : 

Wrath: Euh …

Al: C'est quoi qu'ils entendent par faire connaissance et torture?

Lust et Envy: …

Wrath: Je crois qu'on va y aller Al, ça vaut mieux.

Al: ok, mais aller où? Je dois rentrer moi, il est tard!

Ed: moi je reste Al!

Al: ??

Wrath: Et tu devrais aussi, si tu change d'avis, je suis en haut.

Ed: Bon Envy quand tu auras fini de te taper dessus avec l'autre comme un gamin, tu pourras t'amener, qu'on fasse connaissance!

Envy: ??

Lust: Entreprenant le nabot!

Envy: Chuis pas sûr qu'il est compris ce que tu entendais par là!

Ed: Tu me prends pour quoi? J'ai très bien compris et puis si tu me traite comme un gamin qui comprends rien, ben t'as qu'à torturer quelqu'un d'autre, moi je m'en vais.

Sur ce Ed claqua la porte, suivi de Envy qui le poursuivit en reclaquant la porte.

Envy: Ed! ATTENDS! Je t'en pris!

Ed s'arrêta net, surpris d'entendre Envy qui lui courrait après. Il avait bien entendu la porte mais pensait que Al devait le suivre. Envy ayant atteint sa hauteur,

Envy: Pardon Ed, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Ed: Si c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. C'est rien en t'inquiètes pas. Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas amoureux en vrai.

Envy: C'est faux Edward! Je…je sais que je suis méchant et tout mais je…je t'aime Ed.

Ed: T'as…dis qu…quoi?

Envy: je t'aime Ed.

Ed: … J'y crois pas, t'es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes.

Envy: Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Edward se jeta dans les bras d'Envy, entourant la taille de ce dernier avec ses jambes, et l'embrassa passionnément. Arrivé à bout de souffle, Ed articula un petit je t'aime à Envy, le je t'aime le plus chou du monde, en tout cas pour notre palmier adoré.

Al contemplait debout la "colère" d'Edo et Envy rester bouche bée. Quand tous deux sortirent en claquant la porte, il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Wrath. Lust qui l'avait suivit pour aller se recoucher,

Lust: Faites pas trop de bruit.

Al : Oh non, on oseraient pas.

Lust: Grrr 

Mais al avait déjà disparut dans la chambre, rejoignant l'ombre recroquevillée sur le lit.

Wrath : Oh ! Al !

Al : Oui c'est bien moi.

Wrath : Tu en as mis du temps, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Al : Je suis là maintenant, ne crains rien.

Wrath se leva et serra Al contre lui en le prenant par les hanches. Puis, il leva la tête et embrassa le blond.

Quand à Envy et Edo, ils rentrèrent min dans la main au manoir. Mais en route ils croisèrent Roy Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui comme le remarqua Ed, se tenaient la main. Et le colonel, lui remarqua qu'Envy tenait la petite "patte" du Fullmétal qui semblait content de cette banale étreinte. Roy foudroya Envy du regard avant de s'adresser à Ed, comme s'il n'avait rien vu :

Roy : Pousses-toi Edo, j'en fait mon affaire de ce tueur.

Envy : …

Ed : D'abord m'appelle pas Edo et ensuite si tu touche à un cheveu de la tête d'Envy, je te massacre Roy.

Roy : Oh mon Dieu!

Ed : Quoi, tu flippes!

Roy : Pfff! Mais non c'est pas ça, mais, tu protège ton ennemi juré! Et depuis quand les deux pires ennemis du monde se tiennent par la main? Hein?

Ed : Ben quoi, t'es jaloux?

Envy : …

Ed prit Envy par la taille et l'embrassa, narguant ouvertement Mustang. Celui-ci fulminait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie quand il s'agissait d'Edward. Riza baissa les yeux lisant dan ceux du colonel, la flamme qu'il éprouvait pour l'alchimiste d'acier. A la fin de leur sublime baiser, Ed se retourna vers le colonel avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

Ed : Na!

Puis ils prirent les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée du manoir et disparurent à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Roy était fou de rage devant le comportement du petit Edward qu'il aimait (ou désirait) en secret depuis si longtemps. Devant l'absence de réaction du colonel à son égard, le lieutenant Hawkeye reprit la main de Roy dans la sienne et déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Mustang, lui dit :

Riza : Tu viens Roy?

Roy : Oui!! Allons-y.

Riza : Bon ok, mais sinon, si tu veux pas, on peu rester encore un peu.

Roy : Nan, c'est bon, on y va, j'en ai marre de faire le piquet ici moi.

Et sur ce ils prirent la direction de la caserne.

Du côté d'Envy et d'Edo :

Envy : Depuis quand tu réagis comme ça devant ce putain de Mustang.

Ed : T'es jaloux quoi?

Envy : Ben plutôt, ouais, tu savais qu'il était amoureux de toi! Non?

Ed : Nan je savais que Mustang pèterais un câble mais il est accro aux filles ce gars t'inquiètes!!

Envy : Je sais Edo, excuses moi, mais tu représentes tant pour moi alors, tu vois, je voudrais que Mustang … enfin.

Ed : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis rien qu'à toi, et à personne d'autre, aller viens, on va FAIRE CONNAISSANCE!

Envy : 

Ed : Hum, quel sourire! 

Envy : Regarde le tiens, p'tit cochon va!

Ed : Il te plait bien le petit cochon!

Envy : Tu l'as dit bouffi!

Ed la main d'Envy et comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici, monta les escaliers, suivit de près par Envy, lui tenant toujours la main, puis tourna à gauche et entra dans la quatrième pièce à gauche, où était collé sur la porte, un superbe dessin de tête de mort.

Ed : Super graffiti Envy!

Envy : Oui!! J'aurais pu mettre un nain mais j'en ai un en vrai, …

Ed : Grrr 

Envy : Je plaisantait mon beau Edo.

Edward sauta littéralement dans les bras d'Envy et l'embrassa goulûment, ce dernier ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, puis la refermant une fois à l'intérieur. Il déposa Ed sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus de lui, quand Wrath entra en boxer :

Wrath : En…

L'interpellé devint plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. A cette réaction, Ed comprit qu'il n'était qu'un substitut pour lui, que c'était Wrath qu'il aimait. Edward se leva, et partit, en claquant la porte de la chambre de son demi-frère. Il rentra directement chez les Rockbell, trouvant Winry et Al devant la télé et mamie Pinako en train de fumer dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Pinako : Bien! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, tous au lit!

Et sur ce, Winry, Al et Ed montèrent en haut avec un collectif :

Bonne nuit mamie.

Il était 22 h 30, quand ils allèrent se coucher, puis quand Ed cru que Al dormait (ils partagent la même chambre), il ouvrit la fenêtre mais le froid réveilla notre dormeur.

Al : Ed qu'est-ce que tu fou? Il est 23 h 45, où tu compte encore aller?

Ed : Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais dors, ça te regardes pas!

Al : Tu sais Edo, Wrath et Envy, ils …

Ed : Oui! Je sais! Pas la peine de me le rappeler!

Al : Mais alors si tu ne va pas voir Envy, où vas-tu?

Ed : A la caserne de Central par le train de minuit.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre à Central en pleine nuit?

Ed : Quelque chose!

Sur ce, Ed sauta hors de la chambre par la fenêtre. Après ça, Al s'habilla, alla chercher Winry, et le suivirent, trop soucieux et trop curieux de ce qu'Ed allait faire à Central par le train de minuit.

A Central

Après ce voyage de nuit, heureusement sans embûches, Ed descendit du train, toujours espionner par Al et Winry, et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique.

Winry : Qui peut-il bien appeler au milieu de la nuit?

Al : Qui sait?

Du côté d'Edward.

Tuuuuuut. Tuuuuuut.

Riza : Hum, allô!

Ed : Oh désolé Hawkeye, j'ignorait que vous dormiez cher le colonel, même si j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Riza : Bon arrête tes sous-entendus bidon et dis moi ce que tu veux Edward!

Roy ayant fait tilt à ce nom, se redressa dans le grand lit.

Ed : Passez moi Mustang je vous prie.

Riza : Bien, comme tu voudras Ed, je le …

Roy : Je suis déjà réveillé! 

Roy prit le combiné, au grand désespoir de Riza!

Roy : Allô! Comment va mon petit Edo?

Ed : J'tais déjà dis de pas m'appeler Edo et j'suis pas petit d'abord!

Roy : Je plaisantait Ed, mais dis moi plutôt ce qui te pousse à m'appeler à une heure pareille.

Al : C'est sûrement à Roy qu'il téléphone!

Winry : Pourquoi?

Al : Parce que Ed ne s'énerve à cause du surnom Edo, que sur Mustang.

Ed : Je suis à Central , je voudrais te voir au plus vite!

Roy : T'es taré de te balader au milieu de la nuit en plein Central avec ce tueur d'alchimistes qui court toujours.

Riza : Ca va Roy c'est plus un gamin, on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Il peut attendre demain!

Roy : Grrr ! Bouges pas Ed, je viens te chercher à la gare!

Ed : Pas la peine, reste avec Hawkeye cette nuit, on en parlera demain.

Roy : Pas question!

Et Roy raccrocha le téléphone, s'habilla à la one again et prit ses clés pour partir chercher "son" Edward. Il pleuvait à verses, mais Ed restait là, attendant dans la lune que Roy arrive malgré la pluie Al et Winry s'étaient abrités mais n'allaient pas chercher Edward pour ne pas griller leur couverture. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une voiture arriva, Roy en sortit, juste devant Edo, et prit ce dernier dans ses bras, sous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes d'Al et de Winry.

Roy : Dieu merci, tu n'as rien Edward! Ne fais plus jamais ça.

Ed : Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend Roy? Enfin bref, allons-y, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier demain! A l'aube!

Al et Winry : Eh! Attendez, nous laissez pas là!

Ed : Grrr 

Roy : Qui vous a invités vous deux?

Riza étant apparue, décidée à sortir de la voiture.

Riza : Moi je les invites!

Winry : Na!

Roy et Ed : Grrr 

Sur ce, ne pouvant contester, Roy fit monter tout le monde en voiture, Al, Winry et Riza à l'arrière et Ed devant à côté de lui.

Riza : Mais dis nous EdO! Pourquoi tu es à Central en pleine nuit?

Roy : Fou lui la …

Ed : NE M'APPEL PAS EDO!! Et ce que je fais là ne regarde que moi!

Les trois du fond : Et Roy!

Ed : Et Roy! Nan mais et puis arrêtez de me faire dire des trucs bande d'abrutis.

Riza : Grouilles toi un peu Roy, il fait froid ici!

Roy : Pov' Chou!

Edward claquait des dents, la tête posée sur ces genoux, qu'il avait ramenés sur son torse.

Al : Ed tu es sûr que ça va?

Winry : Tu n'aurais pas dû rester sous la pluie tout ce temps.

Ed : Fichez moi la paix!

Edward alla se caler contre Roy, qui lui passa sa veste sur les épaules. Il grelottait, il tremblait, il était gelé, mais Roy appréciait malgré tout le contact de ce corps blotti contre le sien. Riza fulminait de voir Edward collé contre Roy ainsi.

Riza : EDWARD ELRICK!!

Elle lui colla son revolver contre la tempe, mais Ed ne réagissait pas. Winry retint Riza, calmement mais aussi fermement. Ce qui adoucit un peu le lieutenant, pour laisser parler Roy.

Roy : Arrête de lui parler comme ça, juste par jalousie. Il ne risque pas de te répondre, il est en hypothermie, il n'est plus qu'à peine conscient.

Au bout de quinze minutes, ils arrivèrent chez Roy,

Roy : Riza! Winry! Allez dans ma chambre et retirez la couette au pied du lit s'il vous plait. Al! Aides moi je te prie, n va le porter à la chambre.

Tous : Ok!

Deux minutes plus tard, Ed était installé confortablement dans le lit de Roy.

Roy : Riza et Winry, vous dormirez dans la chambre d'amis, Al dans …

Al : Avec mon fr…

Roy : Dans le cana…

Al : Avec Ed!

Roy : T'es chez moi ici Alphonse, faudrait voir à pas l'oublier!

Al : Bon ok, canapé!

Roy : Merci

Al : Eh mais et toi où tu vas dormir?

Roy : T'occupes et dors.

Riza et Winry : ROY MUSTANG!!

Riza et Winry arrivèrent en furies,

Les deux : Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi?! Tu le fais exprès?!

Roy : Oh du calme un peu, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Les deux : Y a qu'un lit deux places!

Roy : Et alors, vous êtes deux, c'est bien pour ça que c'est vous qui avez la chambre, et puis vous êtes deux filles ça va pas vous déranger, à moins que l'une de vous préfères dormir avec moi! !

Les deux : Grrr 

Roy : Bon! Alors au lit et arrêtez de chipoter!

Riza et Winry se regardèrent, toutes deux rougirent, baissèrent la tête puis allèrent se coucher. Roy après s'être assuré que tous étaient bien au dodo, retourna près d'Edo, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il était assit là à contempler Edward, quand au bout de 5 minutes, il décida de regarder l'heure, il était 01 h 25 du matin. Il soupira, et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward. Ce dernier qui reprenait légèrement vie, vint se coller contre Roy, qui fut surprit de cette réaction. Mais Ed n'était pas satisfait, il se releva légèrement, appuyant doucement sur le torse de Roy, pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il voulait que celui-ci s'allonge. Mustang encore ébahit, s'allongea lentement, quant il sentit Edo se coller immédiatement à lui. Il était si froid, malgré la grosse double couette de Roy, il tremblait. Mais lorsque Roy se coucha près de lui, Ed arrêta de trembler, il croyait que c'était son frère qui lui caressait les cheveux, mais il ne connaissait pas ce corps, pourtant si chaud et si doux, il aimait bien cette sensation, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécue, dans la voiture, mais ça voudrait dire que…

Ed : Roy?!

Roy : ...

Ed : C'est toi Mustang?!

Roy : Oui c'est moi, alors que voulais tu me demander?

Ed : Ca peut attendre demain, va retrouver ton lieutenant en mlini jupe!! 

Roy : Serais tu jaloux Edward?!

Ed : Jaloux?! Mais de quoi?!

Roy : du fait que Riza soit là cette nuit et qu'on soit toujours ensemble au travail. Qu'on soit tout le temps ensemble quoi!

Ed : Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça me ferait chier,tu te tape bien toutes les filles que tu veux, chuis pas ton père ni ton petit ami.

Roy : …

Ed : Je voudrais vérifier un truc quand même, je crois que je suis malade.

Roy : Malade? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Edo occupait ses lèvres des siennes. Une fois à bout de souffle, Ed se décida à laisser les lèvres de Roy, et baissa la tête.

Ed : Go…Gomen nasai!

Roy : Tu n'es pas malade Ed, tu es différent!

Ed : J'aime bien les filles mais…

Roy : Je sais, j'ai compris t'inquiètes pas, mais…

Ed le coupa sèchement

Ed : Mais tu aimes les filles, ça va je le sais bien, gros dragueur de première.

Roy : 

Ed : Va retrouver Riza et laisse moi je te prie!

Roy entoura la taille du Fullmétal de ses bras et lui donna un tendre baiser, caressa amoureusement ses cheveux et quitta la pièce.

Roy : Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, tu devrais pourtant le savoir Edward!

Ed : 

Roy : Quoi?! Tu ne comprends pas?

Ed : Je vois pas où tu veux en venir?

Roy : C'est pourtant simple, on n'est pas si différent tous les deux.

Ed : Mais bon sang! Arrête de tourner autour du pot! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?!

Al avait entendu son frère et se trouvait sur le pas de la porte se demandant ce que ROY avait encore fait! a

Roy : Bravo Edo, t'as réveillé ton frangin!

Ed : Ta gueule Roy!

Roy : Bon je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement à vous parler.

Al : Mer…

Ed : Non!

Roy et Al : 

Ed : Tu ne pars pas avant qu'on est fini de parler s'il te plait.

Roy : Je crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça Ed.

Al : Mais de quoi vous parlez?

Roy : De rien du tout Alphonse, bonne nuit je vais dormir!

Al : Oyasuminasai!

Ed : Tu n'arriveras pas à ormir de la nuit, je te le jure Mustang!

Roy : Baka! Si tu crois que tu es en état pour me déranger cette nuit!

Al : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore?

Ed : Euh… Comment dire…

Roy : Y a rien à dire! Bonne nuit les gars.

Ed était rouge comme une pivoine, sans trop savoir pourquoi le colonel avait cet effet là sur lui! Mais Al, trouvant son frère rouge et pensif, lui posa une question :

Al : Euh Edo?!

Ed : Ah oui Al! Désolé j'était dans la lune!

Al : Oui j'ai vu. Euh, je voudrais te poser une question.

Ed : Oui, quoi?!

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Roy?!

Ed : Ben y pète les plombs comme d'hab! Haha!

Al : Haha! Non mais, …, euh, …, entre toi et Roy je veux dire, tu vois.

Ed : Ben rien, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Al : On viens pas voir son supérieur à minuit pour le boulot, surtout quand on est censé le détester.

Ed : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue Al?!

Al : Que vu ce qui s'est passé avec Envy, je pense que tu aimes les garçons comme lui et Wrath et d'autres…

Ed : … Pfff, n'importe quoi! Et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, Mustang est le plus gros dragueur de Central, voir de tout Amestris!

Al : Peut-être mai, peut-être pas, tu as un corps parfait et un visage d'ange, tu es la beauté à l'état pure, même Mustang ne pourrait résister à des sentiments pour toi.

Ed : Bon ça suffit tu débloques complet là Al!

Sur ce, Al décida d'en rester là, et retourna au canapé, et s'y rendormi, épuisé par sa soirée mouvementée.

_Pensées d'Edward.__b_

_Pfff, pourquoi je serais amoureux de Mustang, lui qui court après toutes les filles de Central, c'est pas possible en plus il et bête, mesquin, cruel et fainéant, il n'a rien d'agréable, c'est un colonel détestable, malis si gentil, doux et tendre et beau et WAOUHHHHH! A quoi je pense moi, ça va vraiment pas bien! _

_Pensées de Roy. _

_Pourquoi il est si mignon, pourquoi même Riza ne peut pas rivaliser avec Ed dans mon cœur, pourquoi ce Fullmétal est-il si attirant, on dirait un ange tomber du ciel, une histoire si triste et pourtant un cœur si grand. Halàlàlàlà! Enfin bref, il faut dormir. Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il fait. _

Mais à peine Roy avait-il eut cette pensée, qu'on frappait à la porte du grenier.

Roy : Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant à peine entrevoir une mèche blonde.

_Pensées de Roy.__c_

_C'est encore Riza qui vient piquer une crise de jalousie. _

Puis elle laissa passer une fine jambe blanche.

_Pensées de Roy. _

_Je la réconforte, je la remballe, je fais semblant de dormir. _

_Pensées d'Ed.__ (Eh oui c'est lui derrière la porte!) __d_

_J'entre, je repars??_

Mais finalement, Roy ayant décidé de le remballer, c'était levé et ouvrit la porte non sans un brin de colère, qui déstabilisa Edo encore un peu fragile, et le fit tomber dans les bras de Roy, l'élastique retenant ses cheveux, tombant, et lui rougissant. Roy dont la colère s'était effacée à la vue du visage d'ange d'Edward rougit aussi, c'est la première fois qu'Ed voyait réellement Mustang rougir. Il le trouva encore plus beau qu'avant. Roy passa son autre bras sous les genoux d'Edward, pour le porter, une fois dans ses bras, il le reconduit à sa chambre, croisant Riza dans le couloir.

Riza : Oh, ben Ed qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors du lit! C'est ta faute?

Roy : Eh non pour une fois! Il s'est disputé avec son frère.

Riza : Pov' chou, c'est pas une raison pour se faire transporter comme une mariée!

Roy : Oh ça va tes crises de jalousie hein, c'est un garçon, comment tu peut en être jalouse à ce point.

Riza : Je suis pas idiote Mustang, j'ai remarquée comme tu regardes Edward, et tu me regardes pas comme les autres.

Roy : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue?

Riza : Que tu es attiré par le Fullmétal.

Roy : N'importe quoi!!

Riza : Ah oui?! Alors pourquoi tu étais en colère contre Envy quand il a embrassé Edward?!

Roy : J'étais pas du tout en colère!

Ed : …

Roy : Désolé Hawkeye mais Edo se les gèle, je vais le mettre sous la couette.

Riza : C'est ça, passe une bonne nuit de folie!

Roy : Baka!!

e

Roy posa délicatement Ed sur le lit, et s'allongea près de lui, passant une main dans ses doux cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

Ed : Je t'avais bien dit que tu dormirais pas de la nuit colonel Mustang!

Roy : Haha! Il faut dire que tu n'es pas de tout repos, pire qu'un gamin, faut toujours avoir un œil sur toi!

Ed : Chuis pas un gamin, je veux pas qu'on me surveille, je peux le faire tout seul, je veux que toi tu …

Roy : 

Ed : (rouge comme une tomate trop mûre) Je veux juste que toi tu me remarque.

Roy : Je comprends pas Edward, pourquoi moi, tu es un ange parmi les hommes, pourquoi avoir choisit le pire de tous?

Ed : Si tu crois que c'est sur commande, je sais que t aimes les filles, mais…

Roy : J'apprécie les filles!

Ed : Ouais c'est pareil!

Roy : Non! J'apprécie Riza, je t'aime!

Ed : Coupe pas la parole, j'avais pas … Et mais attends une seconde t'as dis quoi?

Roy : J'apprécie Riza.

Ed : Non après!

Roy : Je… je t'aime.

Ed : Haha! Ok j'ai compris, en fait je rêve depuis tout à l'heure! Haha! Trop fort!

Roy : Qu'est-ce qui est trop fort?

Ed : Roy! T'es jusque dans mes rêves, t'es vraiment partout toi!

Roy : T'es pas en train de rêver Edo, c'est la réalité! Et je t'aime.

Ed : Mais oui c'est ça, alors prouves le! Parce que Mustang il est accro aux minis jupes.

f

Le Flammes alchimiste sur cette remarque qui le vexa un peu, prit la taille du Fullmétal alchimiste, se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Mais Riza, arrivée à l'apogée de sa jalousie avait réveillé tout le monde et, ils avaient par conséquent, tous vu cette scène. Et Al piqué au vif, interrompu les deux alchimistes d'état avec un :

Al : Roy je vais te tuer! C'est dégeulasse de profiter d'Ed comme ça.

Roy : 

Ed : 

Al : Faites pas ces têtes là? Quoi on a raté un épisode?

Roy : Euh oui un petit quand même.

Riza : Eh ben raconte nous Mustang!

Roy : Bien entendu Hawkeye!

Ed : Oh ça va Roy arrête ça, laisse la dire, tu t'en fout.

Roy : Non je m'en balance pas, elle me pète les couilles!

Ed : Roy!

Celui-ci se retourna, il tournait donc le dos à tous les autres, pour fare face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lui mit la main où vous pensez, les caressa et sortit un :

Ed : Non c'est bon, elles sont encore entières!

Roy : 

Riza éclata de rire, mais Al et Winry trop "choqués" ne firent aucuns gestes, aucuns bruits. Ils connaissaient tout deux la préférence d'Edward pour les hommes, mais avec le colonel Mustang ça dépassait l'entendement humain. Mais après tout cela n'était peut être que de la provocation.

Al et Winry : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ed? Et qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Roy et Ed : Rien, rien du tout.

Al, Winry et Riza : Ouais c'est ça!

Roy : Bon aller tout le monde au lit!

Al, Winry et Riza : Pas question!

Roy et Ed : 

Al : Pas avant que vous nous disiez ce qui se passe!

Winry : Entre vous deux!

Riza : Pourquoi Ed viens te voir au milieu de la nuit et que tu acours pour lui.

Roy et Ed : Grrr 

Les autres : …

Ed : Ca vous regarde pas!! C'est mon supérieur, je peux lui rendre des comptes à toute heure sur l'affaire Scar OK?

Les autres : Insuffisant!

Ed : Grrr 

Roy : Oh ça va, on est assez grands pour vivre sans avoir à vous rendre des comptes, on bosse dans la même équipe et Ed à trouver des éléments importants dont il est venu me faire part.

Riza : C'est ça, et ça pouvait pas attendre demain!

Roy : Non ça ne pouvait pas attendre!!

Ed : Calmes toi Roy, ça sert à rien de s'énerver.

Roy : hum…

Al : Et tout ça le soir où il se jette dans les bras d'Envy comme par hasard!

Winry : Et depuis quand on appelle son supérieur Roy au lieu de colonel Mustang?

Riza : Et depuis quand tu écoutes Edward quand il te demande de te calmer?

Roy : Là s'en est trop! Grrr 

Ed : Non arrête Roy!

Edward tentait de le retenir par la taille, mais il avait si peu de force qu'il lâcha prise et alla se fracasser dans le mur du fond de la chambre. Al revoyait son frère pleurer pour la première fois depuis la mort de leur mère, Trisha.

Riza et Winry : Ed? Tu t'es fait mal à ce point?

Roy : Je crois pas qu'il est mal! Pas physiquement tout du moins.

Al : Je ne sais pas ce qui te lie à mon frère Mustang, mais il doit beaucoup tenir à toi car Ed ne pleure que pour les gens qui lui sont irremplaçable.

Ed : Arrête!! Cria Edward à son frère. Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il plus calmement.

Roy : C'est au fond du couloir à gauche.

Ed : Merci Roy.

Roy : Derien Edward, tu trouveras des serviettes de bain dans le placard.

Ed : OK!

Roy : Bon bonne nuit à tous!

g

Et sur ce, tout le monde alla se coucher, triste rien que de repenser aux larmes d'Ed. Mais Roy ne pouvait pas dormir, il pensait et repensait au doux visage d'Edo, puis à ses larmes, et se demandait encore et toujours si c'était de sa faute ou non. Alors, une heure et demi plus tardh, il décida d'aller prendre une douche, pour se changer les idées. Il ouvrit la porte mais fut surprit de voir les vêtements noirs d'Ed encore là, mais il se dit que trop fatigué, il avait dû les oublier là. Mais il fût encore plus surprit qu'au bout d'une heure et demi, la buée soit encore présente sur les vitres. Il tira le rideau de douche, pour trouver Edward assit sur le carrelage gelé de la baignoire.

Roy : Tu es fou Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fait encore là? Tu vas attraper froid.

Ed : Je t'attendais!

Roy : Pourquoi ça?

Ed : Parce que!

Roy : 

Ed tira Roy à lui, pour embrasser les lèvres humides du colonel.

Roy : hum … Ed … hum

Ed : Roy!

Roy : Oui, Ed?

Ed : Prends ta douche avec moi s'il te plait! Comme ça on pourra parler tranquillement.

Roy : D'accord.

Roy ferma la porte à clef et commença à enlever sa chemise, sous le regard d'Edo.

_Pensées d'Ed. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, je ne l'imaginait pas aussi musclé que ça quand même. Et il est plutôt bien monté, il est même très bien monté. _

_Pensées de Roy._

_Est-ce que je pourrais tenir sans lui sauter dessus, il est si mignon. _

Roy, une fois complètement nu, se dirigea vers la baignoire, Ed s'avança un peu pour laisser le colonel s'asseoir derrière lui, ce qui ravit ce dernier.

Roy : De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle Ed?

Ed : A vrai dire, c'est un peu égoïste, mais je voudrais que l'on parle de moi.

Roy : Ca n'a rien d'égoïste ne t'en fait pas.

Ed : Merci Roy, mais ne sois pas si gentil avec moi s'il te plait.

Roy : Pourquoi tu dis ça Edo?

Ed : Parce qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attache à toi pour souffrir après.

Roy : 

Ed : Je veux dire que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Roy, et que je ne veux pas me leurrer, parce qu'un jour je vais te voir arriver avec une fille dans les bras.

i

Et pour seule réponse, Roy tourna la tête d'Edward vers la sienne et l'embrassa.

Ed : T'as vraiment rien compris!

Roy : Oh que si j'ai parfaitement compris.

Ed : Baka!

Mais, comme s'ils s'étaient passés le mot pour les déranger à chaque fois, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

Roy : Putain! Qui c'est encore?

Riza : Roy! C'est toi là dedans?

Roy : Qui veux tu que se soit d'autre, Riza!

Riza : Ben Edward, il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Roy : Lâche le 5 minutes, il a du aller faire un tour dans le jardin.

Riza : Ouais bon ben d'accord pour Ed mais en attendant Mustang, soit galant et laisse moi la place pour la salle de bain.

Roy : Euh… C'est-à-dire que là je peux pas!

Riza : Tu fais chier Roy, grouilles toi d'ouvrir ou je le fait moi-même.

Roy : Attends un petit quart d'heure.

Riza : Très bien, tu l'aura voulu Mustang!

Riza dégaina son révolver et tira deux coups dans la serrure de la salle de bain pour y entrer, mais le bruit sourd des coups de feu avaient réveillé Al et Winry qui avaient accourus aussitôt près de Riza.

Al et Winry : Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore, on peut vraiment pas dormir cette nuit!

Riza : Roy ne veut pas me laisser la douche, il est pas galant pour deux sous.

jAl : Tu n'avais qu'a être maligne et aller chercher Edo, lui il lui aurait laissé la place.

Riza : Mais pour ça, il faut trouver Edward.

Al : Ca doit pas être trop dur, dans l'état où il est, il doit pas être bien loin.

Riza et Winry : Il n'est pas dans sa chambre en tout cas.

Al : Alors ou était il juste avant?

Tous : Sous la douche! ROY!!

Ils ouvrirent la porte dans un fracas, pour découvrir qu'effectivement Ed était bien là avec Roy, et que tout les deux se contrefichaient des disputes des trois autres, se faisaient face, le regard plein de questions et d'admiration. Ne remarquant même pas que tous les regard étaient posés sur eux et qu'ils ne parlaient plus.

Les 3 : hum…hum.

Roy et Ed : 

Ils s'apercevaient qu'ils étaient là à les contempler dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ed : On pourrait avoir la paix 5 minutes, nan, faut toujours que vous nous dérangiez!

Roy : Arrête ça sert à rien.

Riza : On veut juste la salle de bain.

Roy et Ed : Ben on a pas fini!

Al et Winry : Pas fini quoi au juste?

Riza : De baiser!

Roy : Non de discuter.

Ed : Et de se laver.

Les deux : Ca vous va?

Les 3 autres : Je crois qu'on repassera plus tard mais on vous a à l'œil et à l'oreille.

Les deux : On a pas besoin de baby Sitter!

Riza : Faut croire que si, pasqu'on se retrouve pas à poil dans la salle de bain pourparler de l'affaire Scar.

Roy : On a pas non plus dit de quoi on discutaient!

Winry : Alors de quoi vous parliez?

Riza : Oui de quoi?

Roy : Tu veux peut être poser la question toi aussi Alphonse!

Al : Non, ça ne me regarde pas, si c'est toi qu'il a choisit alors tant pis, du moment qu'il retrouve le sourire.

Ed : De quel sourire tu parles?

Al : De celui que tu avais quand on a ouvert un peu brusquement la porte.

Riza et Winry : 

Al : Vous étiez trop énervées de les trouver tous les deux nus pour vous en apercevoir, mais Ed avait un sourire éclatant, rempli d'un truc étrange qu'il n'avait pas avant. Pas même avec Envy.

Roy : Que veux tu dire?

Al : Qu'il n'aimait pas Envy mais qu'il s'en servait pour rendre une certaine personne jalouse!

Riza et Winry : Tu crois qu'Edo a pu calculer tout ça juste pour que Roy le remarque?

Al : Oui, quand mon frère veut quelque chose, il se babt jusqu'au bout pour l'avoir.

Winry : Et?

Riza : Et ce qu'il veut c'est Roy, c'est ça?

Al : …

Roy : Ed…

Ed : Je… je t'aime Roy.

Winry : Quoâ?! C'est quoi ces conneries? Ed je comprends pas, toutes les filles te courent après, et tu dos que tu aime un gars.

Riza : Arrête Winry, il est comme il est, c'est tout!

Winry : Nan! Il a pas le droit d'aimer les hommes c'est mal.

Ed et Roy : Hahaha!

Al : Pourquoi vous rigolez les homos?

Roy : Eh appelle nous pas comme ça!

Ed : Ya 2 solutions.

Roy : Solution 1, Winry aime Edward!

Winry : 

Ed : Solution 2, Winry cache son propre vice en me faisant la morale, elle aime les filles.

Riza : 

Al : Ben, Winry, tu aimes Edo?!

Winry : Ca va pas le tête!

Roy : Je m'en doutais.

Les trois : 

Ed et Roy : C'était la solution 2, félicitation Riza, ta chouchoute va pouvoir te rendre tes sentiments!

Riza : Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez?

Ed : On est pas idiots et on a bien vu que tu aimais Winry plus qu'en amitié.

Roy : Tu rougis toujours quand tu es gênée dès qu'elle est là, c'est toi qui l'a invitée…

Ed : Enfin bref, y a des trucs qui trompent pas!

Riza et Winry : … hum… on va y aller nous.

Ed et Roy : Bonne nuit de folie Hawkeye! Haha!

Riza : Grrr  Mustang tu vas me le payer cher.

Ed : Je suis désolé Al, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être différent.

Al : Bien sur que non Ed! Chuis même très cotent pour toi.

Roy : Al…

Al : Oui?

Roy : Merci de ce que tu fais pour ton frère.

Al : Je t'en prie, maintenant c'est à toi de prendre soin de lui, je te le confie.

Ed : Merci AL, à demain!

Al : Bonne nuit Edo, à demain!

Roy était heureux, et n'aperçut pas Ed se tourner pour lui faire face.

Ed : Roy!

Roy : Oui Edward?

Edward se releva sur ces genoux pour être un peu plus près à la hauteur du colonel, et fit 90 du chemin jusqu'au lèvres de ce dernier et articula un :

Ed : Je t'aime plus que tout!

Puis Roy fit les 10 dernier pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edo. Une fois le chaste baiser terminé, Edward souriait tel un ange à son supérieur.

Roy : Tu es si beau, mon Edward!

k

Quand Roy avait dit cette phrase, Ed avait instantanément rougit. Il faut dire pour sa défense, qu'il aimait le colonel à en mourir et qu'il est donc dur pour lui, vu la situation, de retenir sa rougeur face aux propos de Mustang. Ed se tourmentait mentalement, s'infligeant lui-même un interrogatoire, du genre "que faire pour l'aimer?" ou "comment ne pas trop le brusquer?" et bien d'autres encore, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Roy se posées sur ses hanches et ses lèvres se posées sur les siennes. Il aimait beaucoup cette sensation, douceur et chaleur, rimant avec passion, se mélangeant avec la peur et le désir, le tout exprimé par l'excitation et l'empressement du colonel, et aussi d'Edward, qui répondit au baiser, puis à l'étreinte, se collant d'avantage à son supérieur.

_Pensées de Roy. _

_Il était décidément trop craquant ce Fullmétal. _

_Pensées d'Ed. _

_Je l'aime, oh oui à en crever dans la seconde! Décidément, je tuerais pour garder ce bâtard tout ma vie, dans mes bras, et le câliner… Je suis définitivement désespérant. _

l

Ed : Je tuerais pour toi!

Roy : Je resterais près de toi pour t'en empêcher!

Ed : Je t'aime!

Roy : Je t'aime!

Ed : Pourquoi avoir caché ça jusqu'à maintenant Roy?

Roy : Pour bien des choses mais j'avais oublié le plus important!

mEd : C'est quoi?

Roy : C'est toi Edo!

Ed : Tu me grises.

Roy : Oui toi aussi.

Ed : Et tu m'effraie.

Roy : Oui c'est étrange, la peur et l'amour s'unissent pour laisser un drôle de sentiment.

Ed : Chut… Je crois qu'on a tout dit.

Roy : Hum…

Et Ed embrassa Roy, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, étant plus doux encore, on sentait la passion et l'amour qui animait ces deux hommes dans ce baiser. Ils s'aimaient l'un, l'autre, comme jamais personne ne les aimerait jamais. Entre eux existait un lien unique, bizarre, un sentiment inconnu, plus fort que tout, ils seraient prêt à tout, oh oui vraiment tout l'un pour l'autre, oui car le colonel, qui était si égoïste et égocentrique, a dit quelque chose de touchant à Edward.

Roy : Edo?

Ed : Oui qu'est ce qui se passe… Roy?!

Roy : Rien de grave mon petit amour, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Edward rougit au surnom que venait de lui donner l'homme de sa vie.

Ed : Oui quoi?

Roy : Je serais prêt à tout pour toi, et pour nous, même s'il faut que je quitte mon poste et mon rêve de devenir généralissime, je voulais te dire que tu es la priorité dans ma vie, et que tu passes avant tout le reste!

Ed : tu es l'homme de ma vie, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour à mon bâtard de colonel mais Roy, tu es ce qu'il manquait à ma vie, avant que je te rencontre je n'était qu'une coquille, vide, et froide, sans le moindre sentiment, à part pour mon frère qui a lui aussi vu trop d'horreur, trop jeune. Je t'aime, oh oui à en mourir, je t'aime à la folie.

Roy fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ai jamais fait, parce que quand il était avec Edward, plus rien d'autre que lui ne comptait a ses yeux. Ensuite, ils se levèrent, d'abord Edo, puis Roy suivant son petit homme, et plaqua Ed contre le mur de faïence, plaçant une jambe entre celles du Fullmétal, et l'autre sur le côté gauche, soit le côté droit d'Edward.

Ed : Ouah! C'est glacé!

Roy : Haha, désolé!

Ed : C'est rien t'inquiètes pas!

Roy : Je ne m'inquiète pas, de toute façon, tu vas réchauffer le mur!

Ed : Ah oui?! Vraiment?!

Roy : C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que je ne dormirais pas de la nuit, si tu ne veux pas que je dorme, il va falloir m'occuper, tu ne crois pas?

Ed : Oh bien sur que si, et tu penses même déjà à une activité nocturne n'est-ce pas?

Roy : Oh que si! Tu as tout à fait raison.

Ed : Haha! Mais… euh… à quelle activité tu penses exactement?!

Roy : Mais à celle sui était clairement exprimée dans ton super sous-entendu de tout à l'heure!

Ed : Haha… euh… quel sous-entendu?

Roy : Ne fait pas l'innocent Ed! Si tu n'as pas envie, dis juste non.

Ed : C'est pas que j'ai pas envie, c'est juste que j'ai peur Roy, en fait, e suis mort de trouille!

nRoy : Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Ed!

Ed : Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma peur. Enfin ce n'est pas contre toi!

Roy : Je comprends, ce n'est rien.

o

Ed, les sentiments ayant vaincus la peur, se jeta dans les bras de Roy, et l'embrassa de tout son cœur!

Ed : Je t'aime Roy! Je t'aime.

Roy : Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime de tout mon cœur!

Ed : Tu prendras soin de moi, n'est-ce pas?

Roy : Bien sûr, je veillerais toujours sur toi, jusqu'à ma mort.

Ed : Alors tu me protègeras pour l'éternité, car je te protègerais de la mort.

Roy : Je te fais confiance.

Ed : J'ai confiance en toi moi aussi.

Roy : Je sais, arigatô gozaimasu.

Ed : Dô itashi mashite Roy-kun. Kisu shite!

pNe pouvant rien refuser à son Fullmétal Alchimiste, et surtout pas un baiser, il l'embrassa passionnément. Puis les projetant tous deux sous les gouttes d'eau chaudes, voir brûlante après le carrelage glacé du mur. Mais Ed, contre toute attente, ne rechigna pas, mais profita pour regarder plus en détail le corps parfaitement musclé de son colonel préféré! Puis, Roy, descendit le long du cou d'Edward, pour y laisser quelques petits baisers, évoquant malgré leur courte durée, tout le désir et le plaisir de Mustang. Ed, qui ne pouvait cacher son admiration, montante, (un peu près 3000 en l'air LOL) prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, pour le relever, pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du colonel.

Ed : hum…

Roy : Tu n'auras pas résister longtemps. Haha.

Ed : Oui, oui, hum…

Roy : …

Ed : Je peux te demander quelque chose?

Roy : Oui?

Ed : Un service!

Roy : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed?

Ed : Je voudrais, enfin,…

Roy : Que…

Ed : Tu me…

Roy : Ok je vois mais…

Ed : Je veux que tu sois ma première fois.

Roy : Euh… tu sais avant je voudrais te dire que je suis peut-être un gros dragueur et que j'embrasse bien…

Ed : Très bien, où veux tu en venir?

Roy : Tu seras ma première fois aussi Ed! Enfin je me suis déjà tapé une fille, mais c'était pour pas vexé mon père, c'était mon cadeau pour mon 20ème anniversaire.

Ed : J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me feras pas mal, parce que tu le feras avec beaucoup d'affection, enfin j'espère!

Roy : Avec tout l'amour du monde tu veux dire!

Ed : Oui! C'est ça!

Roy : Kisu shite! Edward-sama!

Ed : Hai!!

Sur ce, Ed embrassa de nouveau son amant, un baiser doux, affectueux, passionné. Durant ce baiser, Alphonse, arriva dans la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet car il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Al : Kawaiii!!

Ed et Roy : Ahhh! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Al : Même question! Pourquoi vous êtes encore là tout les deux?

Ed et Roy : On se douche, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans une salle de bain!

Al : Oh je sais pas… des choses!

Ed : Qu'est-ce que…

Roy : Tu insinue par là?

Al : Oh mais rien!

Ed et Roy : Ouais c'est ça!

Al : Oyasuminasai!! 

Ed : Grrr 

Roy : Oyasuminasai Al-kun!

Al prit son cachet dans la pharmacie et s'en alla, laissant les deux amoureux en paix. Ils reprirent la chose là où ils l'avaient laissée, c'est-à-dire, que, Roy, replaqua Ed contre le mur du fond de la salle de bain. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance, même sachant à l'avance que le mur devait être froid. Et par ailleurs, le mur avait été réchauffé, sûrement par l'eau et la vapeur. Ed n'émit aucun son, jusqu'à ce que Roy le place entre ses jambes, plaçant donc celles-ci de part et d'autre de celles d'Edward, à ce moment là, ce dernier émit un petit gémissement, à peine perceptible, mais que son amant avait très bien entendu, et lui mit le sourire aux lèvres.

Ed : Tu devrais arrêter de sourire!

Roy : Pourquoi?

Ed : Aishiteru!

Roy : Oui je sais, mais en quoi je devrais arrêter de sourire? Parce que tu m'aimes?

Ed : Parce que t'as l'air con et aussi parce que tu souris pour rien!

Roy : Je souris pas pour rien et dis plutôt que ça te fais de l'effet au lieu de trouver des excuses à deux balles.

Ed : T'as pas besoins de sourire pour me faire de l'effet mais bon, c'est vrai que ça m'excite un peu plus!

Roy : J'en suis fort aise!

Ed : Baka!

Roy : De même pour toi mon amour.

Ed : Dire que t'es censé donner l'exemple, colonel mes fesses oui!

Roy : Oh!

Ed : Quoi?

Roy : Zen parlant de tes fesses, elles sont parfaites, douves, fermes, jolies, tu veux pas me les donner au lieu d'en parler!

Ed : Mais prends-les, elles sont pour toi et seulement pour toi!

Roy : Arigatô gozaimasu Edward-sama!

Ed : Je te l'ai dit, je t'aime.

Roy : Je t'aime aussi!

Ed : Fais moi l'amour, de tout ton cœur!

Roy : C'est promis mon chéri, tu ne sentira presque rien, je te le jure!

Ed passa ses bras autour du cou de Roy, et lui dit à l'oreille, dans un doux chuchotement, ô combien il l'aimait et ô combien, il lui faisait confiance. Après quoi, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, emmêlant et démêlant leurs langues un nombre incalculable de fois. Puis Roy tendit trois de ses doigts, que son amant lécha d'une façon très sensuelle, presque perverse. Une fois ceux-ci humidifiés et sa limite de patience atteinte, le colonel, retira ses doigts de la cavité buccale du "petit" alchimiste, et en inséra un premier dans l'intimité de ce dernier, encore vierge de toute intrusion jusque là, ce qui fit grimacer Edo. Mustang commença, lentement, à bouger son index à l'intérieur de celui qu'il avait choisit. Ce dernier ne put d'ailleurs retenir sa surprise mais la délicatesse de son amant fût efficace contre la douleur. Puis Roy introduit un deuxième doigt dans l'anus de son chéri, qui fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle intrusion.

Roy : Gomen nasai, Edo-san!

Ed lui sourit avant de lui lancer un truc du genre, c'est une question d'habitude! Et avec un sourire répondant à celui du Fullmétal, le colonel bougea son index et son majeur en mouvement de vas et viens, et de ciseaux. Puis sentant le souffle de son compagnon s'accéléré et ses saccader, il aventura son annulaire, dans la cavité de son amant. Puis il remua ses trois doigts jusqu'à entendre un faible gémissement de plaisir naître à la commissure des lèvres de son partenaire. A ce moment là, il les retira, non sans un faible grognement de la part de son complice, qui avait visiblement autant envie de passer à la suite que lui. Roy, le souleva, tout en le laissant plaqué contre le mur de carrelage, bizarrement moins froid qu'avant. Ed entoura la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, et ce dernier se rapprocha du mur, pour mieux les calés tout les deux. L'alchimiste d'acier sentit alors le membre dressé de son colonel, se faufiler dans le seul trou se trouvant là. Il laissa échapper un petit cri à ce contact, puis s'habitua à cette nouvelle présence , qui remuât en lui à l'instant où il avait eu cette sensation, il fit alors une grimace de douleur, mais retint son cri, Roy, continua ses gestes, doux, et pleins d'amour et de compassion. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, il accéléra légèrement ses mouvements de vas et viens en Edward. Ce dernier gémissant vaguement sous le plaisir que lui procurait SON Mustang. Celui-ci l'ayant plus que bien entendu, continua son accélération, son souffle se saccadant, mais combien fut son plaisir quand il entendit Edo crier son nom, pendant qu'ils se libéraient tous deux en même temps, Roy en Ed et Ed entre eux. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs visages et sur leurs corps, Roy enlaça Edward, qui se blottit dans ses bras. Il lava son chéri avec tendresse, surtout ses cheveux, les massant amoureusement. Puis Ed, l'embrassa, et le lava à son tour, shampooinant ses cheveux en douceur, lui caressant le torse en passant le gel, passa par ses hanches, au bas du dos, puis repassa devant, montant jusqu'à ces épaules, puis aux omoplates. Et, Mustang ne tenant plus à cette douce torture, captura les lèvres de son bourreau et y passa la langue, puis entreprit une petite visite de la cavité buccale de ce dernier. Arrivé à bout de souffle, ils décidèrent de mettre fin au baiser, avant de mourir étouffés. Par la suite, ils se rincèrent sous le jet d'eau bouillant. Ils finirent par couper l'eau, et s'envelopper dans des serviettes, puis sortirent de la salle de bain. Tous deux allèrent dans la chambreq du propriétaire des lieux ( Et oui, petit rappel, on est chez Mustang)où ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout juste arrivés sous la couette.

a Il est 1 h 30.

b Il est 1 h 35.

c Il est 1 h 37.

d Il est 1 h 39.

e Il est 1 h 45.

f Il est 1 h 50.

g Il est 2 h 00.

h Il est 3 h 30.

i Il est 4 h 00.

j Il est 4 h 10.

k Salle de bain, 4 h 30.

l Chanson de Natasha THOMAS "Save your kisses for me".

m Salle de bain, 4 h 35.

n Kawaiii.

o Il est 4 h 50.

p Il est 5 h 00, salle de bain.

q Il est 6 h 01.


End file.
